


Taste Up!

by dxndelixns



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Internet, M/M, Roleplay, Romance, Twitter, sns au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 08:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxndelixns/pseuds/dxndelixns
Summary: As sweet as your first love, as bitter as your ex. As salty as haters and as sour as your face.loljk welcome to Taste Up! Hope you enjoy your stay here.





	Taste Up!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Pure #11  
Warnings: Slightly foul language  
Author's note: All conversations are in DMs unless explicitly stated otherwise (i.e. a call, narration)
> 
> Enjoy!

— JULY 25, 2019 —

** _@tupdeeoh: Hey, nice to meet you! D.O. here._ **

@kaitup: hey, D.O. hyung.

** _@tupdeeoh: Kai! Sorry, I was caught up with sending the others DMs— Hey! How are you!_ **

@kaitup: how are you is usually with a question mark, not an exclamation point.

** _@tupdeeoh: Okay, I’ll fix it: How are you?_ **

** _@tupdeeoh: There, happy?_ **

@kaitup: happy.

@kaitup: very, very happy.

@kaitup: am fine. just bored. a little bit. and you?

** _@tupdeeoh: I’m fine. Just didn’t expect to talk to a grammar nazi this early._ **

@kaitup: i’m not a grammar nazi. i just wanted

@kaitup: you know what nevermind.

** _@tupdeeoh: Wanted what?_ **

** _@tupdeeoh: Kai?_ **

@kaitup: i thought that would make a good first impression. guess I was wrong.

** _@tupdeeoh: …but see I’m strong, won’t take long for me to move on?_ **

@kaitup: please don’t worry about me i’m fine

** _@tupdeeoh: (please don’t worry ‘bout me i’m fine)_ **

@kaitup: only gonna play the fool one time

** _@tupdeeoh: (only gonna play the fool one time)_ **

@kaitup: trust me when i say

** _@tupdeeoh: that i’ll be okay_ **

@kaitup: go on boy

** _@tupdeeoh: go on boy_ **

** _@tupdeeoh: go on boy_ **

@kaitup: hi, hyung. i’m kai. i missed you. thanks for coming to taste up.

** _@tupdeeoh:…Hi? Why are you introducing yourself again—_ **

@kaitup: i believe that, like love, if one does not meet one’s expectation on the first sight, there’s always the second sight. so hi, hyung.

** _@tupdeeoh: So you believe in love at first sight, huh?_ **

@kaitup: i believe that we have enough chances to prove to someone that you love them, but there comes a time that you should learn to give up and stop.

@kaitup: hyung?

@kaitup: hello?

@kaitup: sorry did i scare you?

@kaitup: i’m sorry.

** _@tupdeeoh: Why are you saying sorry?_ **

** _@tupdeeoh: I was in the timeline with the others. Don’t hide in here, go interact! Let me talk to you later, okay?_ **

** _@tupdeeoh: Kai?_ **

┬┴┬┴┤•ᴥ•ʔ├┬┴┬┴

— JULY 27, 2019 —

** _@tupdeeoh: Hey, aren’t you going to join the game? It’s going to start in a few minutes._ **

@kaitup: i will, just setting something up.

** _@tupdeeoh: Are you an admin here???_ **

** _@tupdeeoh: Oh my goD YOU ARE AREN’T YOU????!!!!!_ **

@kaitup: i’m not. but i’m helping them set up the rabb.it for later.

@kaitup: oops. sorry, didn’t mean to spill that.

** _@tupdeeoh: aksjfakjsdf RABB.IT LATER?? YAY_ **

@kaitup: you seem a little enthusiastic about the rabb.it thing.

** _@tupdeeoh: I just love watching movies is all._ **

** _@tupdeeoh: It comes with the work. You know, our work?_ **

@kaitup: ah, right. our work.

@kaitup: hey, the game is starting. are you playing?

@kaitup: hell o?

** _@tupdeeoh: EEEEPP sorry where were we?_ **

** _@tupdeeoh: Right! I’m playing, yes. Are you?_ **

@kaitup: yeah.

@kaitup: can I just say how people here are really, really cunning when it comes to playing mafia.

** _@tupdeeoh: Are you…betraying???_ **

** _@tupdeeoh: YOU’RE THE MAFIA AREN’T YOU_ **

** _@tupdeeoh: YOU WEREN’T SETTING UP THE RABB.IT YOU WERE CHECKING THE TL_ **

** _@tupdeeoh: YOUUUUUUU_ **

@kaitup: i’m the police.

@kaitup: hahahahahaha

@kaitup: you’re cute.

** _@tupdeeoh: Thanks, I guess._ **

** _@tupdeeoh: But I still don’t believe you!_ **

** _@tupdeeoh: I’m gonna vote you mafia next round._ **

@kaitup: sure. then the mafia’ll win.

@kaitup: gasps. you actually voted for me. the betrayal.

** _@tupdeeoh: Did you just gasps me youuuuu_ **

** _@tupdeeoh: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_ **

@kaitup: see? told you i wasn’t lying. goodluck finding the mafia now.

@kaitup: hyung.

@kaitup: hyung.

@kaitup: hyung.

@kaitup: my cute and adorable hyung.

@kaitup: you’re actually really cute.

@kaitup: adorably so.

@kaitup: i’m just saying. i’d really like to continue talking to you.

@kaitup: oh wow you’re concentrating aren’t you.

** _@tupdeeoh: Watson, the game is afoot!_ **

@kaitup: i—

@kaitup: oh, sherlock.

** _@tupdeeoh: I knEW IT I KNEW IT I ABSOLUTELY DID _ **

** _@tupdeeoh: Suho that little piece of_ **

@kaitup: hahahahahahahhahaahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahhahaha

** _@tupdeeoh: Why are you laughing at me?_ **

** _@tupdeeoh: Fine, fine, sorry for killing you this round. I promise not to do that again._ **

@kaitup: even if i’m the mafia?

** _@tupdeeoh: Moral obligations come first for me, dear friend._ **

** _@tupdeeoh: We ARE friends. Right?_ **

@kaitup: how can you say we’re not, hyung?

@kaitup: lol

@kaitup: rabb.it time. you coming?

** _@tupdeeoh: Will hop on in a bit! Gotta take care of some things first. See you!_ **

@kaitup: any movie requests?

@kaitup: they’re taking up suggestions in the room.

** _@tupdeeoh: Whatever you’re watching is fine. _ **

** _@tupdeeoh: Wait is it horror?_ **

** _@tupdeeoh: Because I hate horror._ **

** _@tupdeeoh: Please tell me it’s not horror._ **

** _@tupdeeoh: Please_ **

@kaitup: it’s not horror.

@kaitup: only if you consider high school sweethearts who broke up before college because they didn’t think ldr was for them then meeting for a second time only to fall back to where they started a horror story

** _@tupdeeoh: You know what that’s the longest sentence you’ve ever typed so far and I’ve only been here two days. Is that gonna get longer?_ **

@kaitup: no

@kaitup: shorter

@kaitup: but

@kaitup: with

@kaitup: more

@kaitup: meaning

** _@tupdeeoh: LOL k, hopping in now._ **

talk to you there.

┬┴┬┴┤•ᴥ•ʔ├┬┴┬┴

— JULY 28, 2019 —

** _@tupdeeoh: Baekhyun_ **

** _@tupdeeoh: Baekhyun I have a question_ **

** _@tupdeeoh: Baekhyun_ **

** _@tupdeeoh: Stop flirting with Loey for a second!!11!! I have a question_ **

_@byunnietup: SHuT Up I’M NOT FLIRTING WITH LOEY_

_@byunnietup: Maybe I was but so whAT_

_@byunnietup: what DO YOU WANT_

** _@tupdeeoh: Is Kai really like that?_ **

_@byunnietup: liKe wHAt????????_

** _@tupdeeoh: Like…distant? He interacts with everyone, sure, but is he really cold? _ **

** _@tupdeeoh: Also your random capitalization scares the bejeesus out of me_ **

_@byunnietup: i’Ll hvae YoU KnoW l0Ey LiKES Me likE thIS_

** _@tupdeeoh: Type properly, you’re giving me an aneurysm._ **

** _@tupdeeoh: How did Loey like you again, Byun?_ **

_@byunnietup: kAi IS ReaAaaaAAAAaALly abSolUtelY kiNd._

_@byunnietup: lo0K iTs mY kEybOarD_

_@byunnietup: asSkdsFJDSjfkdsf_

_@byunnietup: kAi iS a s0ftIe He GIvES ouT fReE huGs _

** _@tupdeeoh: Goddammit why are you my friend_ **

_@byunnietup: aksjdfhasjdfhjasdf test_

_@byunnietup: IT’S GONE THE SHIT IS GONE_

** _@tupdeeoh: What shit?_ **

** _@tupdeeoh: The keyboard shit?_ **

_@byunnietup: yeS!_

_@byunnietup: I cried when I saw what it did to my phone_

_@byunnietup: anyway yes Kai is a real softie. He talks with everyone i think. He’s really sweet too._

** _@tupdeeoh: Oh._ **

** _@tupdeeoh: He’s sweet with everyone?_ **

_@byunnietup: Oh he is alright, he’s kinda cheesy but in a cute and totally not-pursuing type of way_

_@byunnietup: Just the occasional “you’re cute” or smth like that_

_@byunnietup: really younger brother type of boy_

_@byunnietup: have yOu been talking?_

** _@tupdeeoh: Yes, we have. I think he’s really kind too. I just wasn’t sure of him._ **

** _@tupdeeoh: Thanks Byun now go back to flirting with Lowey._ **

_@byunnietup: ShUT UP_

_@byunnietu: kbye_

┬┴┬┴┤•ᴥ•ʔ├┬┴┬┴

— JULY 30, 2019 —

@kaitup: good morning hyung!

@kaitup: huh. not a morning person, are you.

** _@tupdeeoh: Hi!!! Good morning!_ **

@kaitup:hi hyung. did you eat breakfast?

** _@tupdeeoh: Uh…no?_ **

** _@tupdeeoh: I don’t eat breakfast._ **

@kaitup:how

@kaitup: why???

@kaitup: but breakfast is the most important meal of the day.

@kaitup: and breakfast foods are bomb.

** _@tupdeeoh: Did you just say that breakfast foods are bomb?_ **

@kaitup:yes i did.

@kaitup: why, you don’t believe me?

** _@tupdeeoh: Oh no, I do. Just not sure whether I heard that right._ **

** _@tupdeeoh: Whoops, I meant read that right._ **

@kaitup:it’s okay. but you should try to wake up earlier and eat fast food breakfast food. maccas do it for me.

** _@tupdeeoh: …Maccas?_ **

** _@tupdeeoh: Is that…a new fast food I haven’t heard about?_ **

@kaitup:maccas is mcdonalds.

@kaitup: sorry.

** _@tupdeeoh: First off, woah okay is it like how people call Starbucks starbs because…no._ **

** _@tupdeeoh: Secondly, stop saying sorry to me!!11!1! Don’t say sorry unless you’ve really offended the person._ **

** _@tupdeeoh: You’re too kind, Kai, you know that?_ **

@kaitup:maccas is cute, alright.

@kaitup: i was about to say sorry again can you believe me.

** _@tupdeeoh: I absolutely can’t with you._ **

** _@tupdeeoh: Anyway, aside from breakfast foods in “Maccas”, what’s with you being so early in the morning?_ **

@kaitup:just that. and, you know, rl shit.

@kaitup: [like school.]

** _@tupdeeoh: [Oh? What year you in?]_ **

** _@tupdeeoh: [Not to pry or anything, just genuinely curious. It’s okay, you don’t have to tell me though if you’re uncomfortable.]_ **

@kaitup:[the only thing i’m uncomfortable with are these brackets.]

@kaitup: so is it okay if we don’t use them? we’re in dms anyway and anything goes here right.

** _@tupdeeoh: Oh, okay. That’s fine with me._ **

** _@tupdeeoh: What year are you again?_ **

@kaitup:guess.

** _@tupdeeoh: Welp, okay— 3rd? I’m shooting my shot here._ **

@kaitup:oh, wait let me just google that up real quick—

@kaitup: yes. yes i can confirm i am in my third year. of high school.

@kaitup: grade 11?

@kaitup: and you?

** _@tupdeeoh: A year higher than you._ **

** _@tupdeeoh: 4th year of high school?_ **

** _@tupdeeoh: We have yet to change stuff here so we’re still stuck in that kind of system. No grades 11 and 12 or whatever._ **

@kaitup:you’re my actual hyung.

@kaitup: uh, or noona…

** _@tupdeeoh: Hyung works._ **

@kaitup:oh.

** _@tupdeeoh: Do we exchange names now…_ **

@kaitup:i’m jongin.

** _@tupdeeoh: You’re fast._ **

** _@tupdeeoh: I’m Kyungsoo. Nice meeting you!_ **

@kaitup: hey.

@kaitup: nice meeting you too.

@kaitup: hyung.

** _@tupdeeoh: Sorry I only got the message now! Nice meeting you too, bub._ **

** _@tupdeeoh: I can call you bub, right?_ **

@kaitup:only if i can call you bub too.

@kaitup: bub.

@kaitup: can i?

** _@tupdeeoh: Of course!_ **

@kaitup:do you have an fl? or fa i can follow?

@kaitup: or personal. if you don’t mind.

** _@tupdeeoh: I don’t have any, sadly._ **

@kaitup:mine’s @/konjuring_, if you’re interested.

@kaitup: that’s my fa.

** _@tupdeeoh: Saw you!_ **

** _@tupdeeoh: Hi, Jongin._ **

** _@tupdeeoh: Or do you prefer Nini?_ **

@kaitup:nini sounds good coming from you.

** _@tupdeeoh: Nini._ **

** _@tupdeeoh: You can call me Soo, too._ **

** _@tupdeeoh: But if it’s for RP just call me love._ **

@kaitup:lol, okay.

@kaitup: love.

@kaitup: soo.

@kaitup: love.

@kaitup: soo love sounds good too.

@kaitup: …

@kaitup: sorry?

┬┴┬┴┤•ᴥ•ʔ├┬┴┬┴

— AUGUST 9, 2019 —

@kaitup: hey, hyung?

** _@tupdeeoh: Hey! Good afternoon to you, too._ **

** _@tupdeeoh: Seems like you missed your breakfast time, huh?_ **

@kaitup: yeah, sadly.

@kaitup: would've wanted a sausage mcmuffin.

** _@tupdeeoh: Oh, you mean —_ **

** _@tupdeeoh: [sausage_mcmuffin.jpg]_ **

@kaitup: oh, love, how near yet how far.

** _@tupdeeoh: Hush, love, I'm just here._ **

@kaitup: i was talking about the mcmuffin but okay.

@kaitup: hi, love.

** _@tupdeeoh: I was also talking about the mcmuffin._ **

** _@tupdeeoh: but hi, love._ **

@kaitup: are those your hands making the v sign?

** _@tupdeeoh:...I gave away too much haven't I?_ **

@kaitup: nah. it's fine. i wouldn't have any use for fingerprints anyway.

** _@tupdeeoh: I'll have you know that that was somewhat creepy._ **

** _@tupdeeoh: But please don't apologize!!!_ **

@kaitup: sorry

@kaitup: shoot

@kaitup: sorry again

@kaitup: shoot

@kaitup: again

** _@tupdeeoh: Are you done talking to yourself?_ **

@kaitup: yes

@kaitup: love.

** _@tupdeeooh: I will just gloss over the fact that you explicitly called me love two times now._ **

** _@tupdeeoh: love._ **

@kaitup: you'll get the hang of it, love.

@kaitup: fyi, person behind d.o., your hands look cute.

** _@tupdeeoh: Person behind kai, thank you. I've never heard that compliment before._ **

@kaitup: really? that you have pretty hands?

** _@tupdeeoh: Uh, yeah. If you think mine's pretty then you should see Byun's._ **

** _@tupdeeoh: I mean the person behind Byun's._ **

@kaitup: mind showing me?

** _@tupdeeoh: This picture is between you and me only okay?_ **

** _@tupdeeoh: [byuns_hand.jpg]_ **

@kaitup: Now THAT is a hand worthy of being called pretty.

@kaitup:... although that's too perfect of a hand.

@kaitup: i prefer yours.

** _@tupdeeoh: Are you suggesting that my hands aren't perfect?_ **

@kaitup: no, what i'm saying is that your hands are what i would prefer to hold.

** _@tupdeeoh: Thanks, I guess._ **

@kaitup: do you have any of that mcmuffin left?

** _@tupdeeoh:No, I just finished all of it._ **

** _@tupdeeoh: Maybe next time?_ **

@kaitup: there will be no next time.

** _@tupdeeoh: I won't be doing Love the Way You Lie with you. No._ **

@kaitup: why? bad history?

** _@tupdeeoh: No, just..._ **

** _@tupdeeoh: You know what? Yes I had some bad history with that song._ **

@kaitup: mind if you share?

** _@tupdeeoh: Yeah._ **

@kaitup: mind if i share?

** _@tupdeeoh: Huh?_ **

@kaitup: the last real real real relationship i've had, i was cheated on. i don't listen to other music that much, but when i chanced upon ltwyl, it was like opening up wounds i thought i stitched up real good. i thought that i had moved on but it was clear as day that the answer was no. and i loved that person so much that even though we were an on-off couple i didn't mind one bit because that's what people do in relationships, right? it never occurred to me that it wasn't. now we're both in better places, although mine is a questionable better place, but here i am talking with you about it, aren't i? i count that as progress.

** _@tupdeeoh: Oh, wow._ **

@kaitup: it's really alright if you don't share. please don't feel obligated.

** _@tupdeeoh: No, it's fine. I was also just cheated by some loser with a jersey. Love the Way You Lie was one of the last song we listened to before we broke up. Ironic, isn't it?_ **

@kaitup: 'loser with a jersey?' a jock?

@kaitup: what is that jock's name i want to know.

** _@tupdeeoh: Why what will you do to him?_ **

@kaitup: i'm going up to him and tell him that he lost a precious gem that he's never going to get back.

@kaitup: that gem's name is D.O. and i'm taking that gem for myself.

@kaitup: right, love?

** _@tupdeeoh: Riiiiiight._ **

** _@tupdeeoh: I will also gloss over the fact that you just confessed to me twice._ **

** _@tupdeeoh: Is this how you normally do it?_ **

@kaitup: not normally

@kaitup: but you get the idea.

** _@tupdeeoh: So... did you just confess to me?_ **

@kaitup: you know what

@kaitup: love

@kaitup: forget i said anything

** _@tupdeeoh: No, really? Was that a confession?_ **

@kaitup: yes.

@kaitup: please, please don't feel obligated to do anything about it. if you're not ready then we can gloss over that fact and come back to it when we are.

** _@tupdeeoh: No awkward feelings?_ **

@kaitup: no awkward feelings. promise.

** _@tupdeeoh: Okay._ **

@kaitup: i was just thinking, hyung. it's been a month you've been around. you haven't caught the love bug yet?

** _@tupdeeoh: I just got here a month ago. Not yet I guess?_ **

** _@tupdeeoh: Small crushes here and there, but..._ **

** _@tupdeeoh: Dunno._ **

** _@tupdeeoh: Guess you're the closest friend I have since I've got here and truthfully I don't want anything to change so I'm sorry I can't answer you just yet._ **

** _@tupdeeoh: Sorry, love._ **

** _@tupdeeoh: I can still call you love, can I?_ **

@kaitup: of course, love.

@kaitup: but surely you can share your little crushes with me, right?

@kaitup:...

@kaitup: did i scare you again?

┬┴┬┴┤•ᴥ•ʔ├┬┴┬┴

— AUGUST 18, 2019 —

** _@tupdeeoh: Hey, Baek? I have a question._ **

_@byunnietup: Yeah?_

** _@tupdeeoh: You think..._ **

** _@tupdeeoh: Nah, nevermind. It's just a silly question._ **

_@byunnietup: No, there is no silly questions in this place._

_@byunnietup: What is it, Kyung?_

** _@tupdeeoh: It's actually about you and Loey._ **

_@byunnietup: You're the third person to ask about us. No, we are not a move-in couple, we met here. No, we're not breaking the ban by going out on friendly dates. Yes, we are happy right now and have no desire to get married any time soon._

** _@tupdeeoh: No that's not about those things._ **

** _@tupdeeoh: Although really? Someone asked you that here?_ **

_@byunnietup: YEs. SOmeone actually did._

** _@tupdeeoh: Rude._ **

_@byunnietup: I KNOW_

_@byunnietup: THAT'S WHAT I TOLD LOEY_

_@byunnietup: MY PRECIOUS GIANT OF A SWEETHEART SAID TO LET IT GO JEEEEEEZ LOUISE_

** _@tupdeeoh: How did you know? Like, it's online, everything here is online, so how did you know that you liked one another? Without even seeing each other?_ **

_@byunnietup: I don't know, too. I just enjoy talking to him, more than anyone else (except you of course my wuvy dear), I always like saying that there's no one I'd rather spend my good mornings and good nights with than this one. He makes me happy and excited and alive. _

_@byunnietup: We've been "official" here for weeks now, you saw that happen with your own eyes but the giddiness is just there. I like him a lot. More than I think I do, actually._

** _@tupdeeoh: Oh, okay._ **

_@byunnietup: Why? Have you finally admitted your crush of Kai?_

** _@tupdeeoh: What— Who said— I— Ugh. Yes._ **

** _@tupdeeoh: He confessed and I kind of didn't answer._ **

_@byunnietup: WHAT ARE YOU DOING CHILD_

_@byunnietup: ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW_

@_byunnietup: HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN????? WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME THIS ONLY NOW??_

** _@tupdeeoh: About…a week ago? I was scared, okay. You of all people should know that I take calculated risks. This one's just jump and fall for me. I'm scared because there /might/ be true feelings involved with this one._ **

_@byunnietup: AND??? YOU THINK I DON'T LIKE THE PERSON BEHIND LOEY IRL???_

_@byunnietup: OF COURSE I DO. BUT DO I LET THAT GET IN THE WAY OF THINGS? NO._

_@byunnietup: I'm painfully aware of the real life consequences of this. Don't let that be a hindrance, though. I know that maybe Loey's irl person may be straight or nah but who knows? I love Loeyly and he loves Byunbun. That's it for me. Whatever feelings I might have for Loey is a different conversation entirely, that involves my feelings and Loey's irl counterpart. _

_@byunnietup: We talk about that, though._

_@byunnietup: If you must know._

** _@tupdeeoh: And?_ **

_@byunnietup: Well...we'll just let our RP relationship grow first. This might be our getting to know stage. LEt's see._

** _@tupdeeoh: Thanks, btw._ **

_@byunnietup: I'll go tell Loey that our ship is sailing!!1!!_

_@byunnietup: See you in school?_

** _@tupdeeoh: See you in school._ **

┬┴┬┴┤•ᴥ•ʔ├┬┴┬┴

— AUGUST 25, 2019 —

** _@tupdeeoh: Welp. Hello!_ **

@kaitup: hyunggggg

@kaitup: i missed you.

** _@tupdeeoh: I missed you too, love._ **

** _@tupdeeoh: It's just been hectic for a few weeks but here I am now._ **

@kaitup: aww. here's some of my moral support from here to there, wherever you may be.

@kaitup: hope that makes you feel better.

** _@tupdeeoh: Yep, it does. Thank you, love._ **

@kaitup: You keep using that word. I do not think it means what you think it means.

** _@tupdeeoh: I did not use 'inconceivable' anywhere..._ **

@kaitup: love.

@kaitup: i meant love.

** _@tupdeeoh: Excuse me?_ **

@kaitup: i was joking. please don't take it the wrong way.

** _@tupdeeoh: Oh, shut up._ **

@kaitup: wanna watch a movie?

** _@tupdeeoh: Yes, please. Anything._ **

** _@tupdeeoh: Uh, maybe not anything_ **

@kaitup: Love, Rosie is waiting.

** _@tupdeeoh: I think I love you._ **

@kaitup: hold the fuck up

** _@tupdeeoh: Whoops._ **

@kaitup: did you just...

** _@tupdeeoh: I've been thinking about it. Us. Admittedly a lot more than I should have._ **

@kaitup: and?

** _@tupdeeoh: I justhjgkjdg_ **

@kaitup: what.

** _@tupdeeoh: Shit I'm so sorry...That was Byun._ **

** _@tupdeeoh: Shit_ **

** _@tupdeeoh: Shit_ **

@kaitup::...shit?

** _@tupdeeoh: Shit_ **

@kaitup: byun, if you see this, thanks for the mini heart attack

@kaitup: d.o. hyung. it's fine.

@kaitup: but you two are really good friends

** _@tupdeeoh: Byun will never see the light of day, brb_ **

@kaitup: please don't kill loey's love of his life, he'll kill me instead

** _@tupdeeoh: Okay, for Loey._ **

@kaitup: not even for me?

** _@tupdeeoh: That was implied._ **

@kaitup: oh.

** _@tupdeeoh: You and Loey are good friends too?_ **

@kaitup: he runs this place. he's the one i've been helping this whole time because he doesn't know jack shit about graphics and that kind of stuff. admittedly he's a really good admin.

** _@tupdeeoh: Now that I can get on board with._ **

** _@tupdeeoh: So you do the graphics? How come you're not an admin?_ **

@kaitup:...uh...

** _@tupdeeoh: what?_ **

@kaitup: technically, no. when you asked me, i wasn't. but now i am.

@kaitup: surprise?

** _@tupdeeoh: congRATULATIONS!!!11!!11_ **

** _@tupdeeoh: I'M SO PROUD OF YOU BITCH!!11!!_ **

@kaitup: thanks byun.

** _@tupdeeoh: Good call. But congratulations._ **

** _@tupdeeoh: love._ **

@kaitup: shh, byun can see.

** _@tupdeeoh: No, I just kicked him out of my house._ **

** _@tupdeeoh: I was kidding, he's got Loey distracting him, so he doesn't need my phone for further distraction._ **

@kaitup: loey is a good friend, god bless that man.

** _@tupdeeoh: He is, thank God he got the sense to make you admin. I was pestering him for it._ **

** _@tupdeeoh: Whoops. Like, real whoops this time._ **

@kaitup: you were what?

** _@tupdeeoh: I was pestering him for it? I saw how much you liked helping around so much without recognition. I can't let him get away with that._ **

@kaitup: oh, love, how sweet you can be.

@kaitup: so all of that was byun?

** _@tupdeeoh: after Love, Rosie? Yes._ **

@kaitup: so when you said that you think you were in love with me...

** _@tupdeeoh: byun._ **

@kaitup: oh.

** _@tupdeeoh: Although, admittedly, I HAVE been thinking about us these past few days._ **

@kaitup: oh?

** _@tupdeeoh: I wouldn't say that was all too entirely false. I mean, the thinking I was in love with you. But in love is such a strong word._ **

@kaitup: oh?

** _@tupdeeoh: I think I like you. _ **

@kaitup: are you confessing right now, hyung?

** _@tupdeeoh: What if I am?_ **

@kaitup: shut up you're byun aren't you.

** _@tupdeeoh: Look if you don't like me anymore you can just tell me—_ **

@kaitup: nononononononono no

@kaitup: i really really like you

@kaitup: really really

@kaitup: i know this is weird and awkward but can you bear with me for a minute and let's just pretend like nothing just happened

@kaitup: please

** _@tupdeeoh: Oh...kay?_ **

@kaitup: okay, hop on in rabbit love.

** _@tupdeeoh: hoppin in, love._ **

┬┴┬┴┤•ᴥ•ʔ├┬┴┬┴

— AUGUST 26, 2019 —

** _@tupdeeoh: AKSJDFHLAKJSDHF KAI_ **

@kaitup: surprise?

@kaitup: i keep surprising you

** _@tupdeeoh: SHUT UP AFJDHSDJF I'M STILL REELING_ **

** _@tupdeeoh: I THOUGHT I WAS GONNA WATCH LOVE, ROSIE_ **

@kaitup: which we did

** _@tupdeeoh: ONLY WATCH LOVE ROSIE_ **

** _@tupdeeoh: WHY'D YOU HAVE TO BE SO LOVABLE_ **

** _@tupdeeoh: WHY ARE YOU SO CUTE_ **

** _@tupdeeoh: YES. A HUNDRED TIMES YES. I’LL BE YOURS._ **

@kaitup: i was panicking throughout the movie...thought i wasn't gonna make it

** _@tupdeeoh: Was that why you went missing for a while?_ **

@kaitup: that and i ate dinner.

** _@tupdeeoh: asdkfasdkjahdsf_ **

** _@tupdeeoh: I love you._ **

** _@tupdeeoh: There's no more thinking on that. I love you. I'll jump with you on this one._ **

@kaitup: and i love you too.

@kaitup: i'll password protect it later, just put on today's date okay?

** _@tupdeeoh: Okay, love._ **

@kaitup: thank you for today love. it means so much to me.

** _@tupdeeoh: Thank you too for today, love._ **

** _@tupdeeoh: I love you._ **

@kaitup: i love you.

┬┴┬┴┤•ᴥ•ʔ├┬┴┬┴

— SEPTEMBER 26, 2019 —

** _@tupdeeoh: Happy one month, love. Hope you liked my present. I may not be the most graphically skilled (that's you btw) but at least I tried?_ **

@kaitup: oh shush, it was all too adorable.

@kaitup: happy one month on being us. happy two months since i met you.

@kaitup: i wish i had met you sooner, rather than later.

** _@tupdeeoh: I wish that, too._ **

** _@tupdeeoh: Late night talks with you are the best, you know that?_ **

@kaitup: late night talks with you — now that is magic.

@kaitup: love...you're really something, you know?

@kaitup: back then here, i really only talked to some people. others just for the formality of it.

@kaitup: but with you, i felt like there was an immediate connection. i knew that i wanted to keep talking to you since the beginning.

@kaitup: one month in and that feeling has never changed; only grew stronger. you are the only person i'd want to keep talking to the whole day. you'll forever be my 3am buddy.

@kaitup: you're the only one that knows my secrets and i'm not afraid that you'll tell anyone because my secrets are safe with you.

@kaitup: i love you. i love you so much.

** _@tupdeeoh: I love you too._ **

** _@tupdeeoh: Nini?_ **

@kaitup: yes, soo?

** _@tupdeeoh: Thank you for today. _ **

@kaitup: hm?

@kaitup: why did something happen?

** _@tupdeeoh: Today was just especially stressful. I just wanted to thank you for making me smile._ **

** _@tupdeeoh: I know I shouldn’t be involving real life shizz and stuff but really, thank you for making me smile._ **

@kaitup: and thank you for making me smile today, too.

@kaitup: thank you for making me smile everyday.

** _@tupdeeoh: asdfjaasjdfsjd now I can’t sleep._ **

** _@tupdeeoh: I just want to talk to you._ **

** _@tupdeeoh: Like you, you. Nini. I want to talk to Nini. Not Kai._ **

@kaitup: we’re already talking. soo.

@kaitup: you’re so adorable, you know that?

** _@tupdeeoh: Shush, you’re more adorable. Please._ **

** _@tupdeeoh: The good morning’s? The good nights? The everything in betweens? You just make my heart swell with happiness._ **

** _@tupdeeoh: I’ve never been this happy, ever._ **

@kaitup: i’m glad i’m making you happy every day, soo. you make me feel the same way. you’re always there to listen to me whenever i have something on my mind, whether it’s 2am for you there you always make time to listen. you never fail to make me smile, too.

@kaitup: i’m happier with you in my life. that i’m sure of.

** _@tupdeeoh: I don’t want this day to end._ **

@kaitup: you should get some rest. i promise i’ll still be here in the morning when you wake up.

** _@tupdeeoh: No!!! Sleep too._ **

** _@tupdeeoh: Or do something productive._ **

@kaitup: i love you, hyung.

@kaitup: and i adore you, soo.

@kaitup: goodnight.

┬┴┬┴┤•ᴥ•ʔ├┬┴┬┴

— OCTOBER 26, 2019 —

@kaitup: hello? love? you here?

@kaitup: hi?

@kaitup: guess not…

** _@tupdeeoh: LPVE LOVE NO IMHERE_ **

** _@tupdeeoh: sorry just was fixing something._ **

** _@tupdeeoh: Are you still here? Love?_ **

** _@tupdeeoh: Oh sorry you’re probably busy from the event. Have fun!_ **

┬┴┬┴┤•ᴥ•ʔ├┬┴┬┴

— OCTOBER 27, 2019 —

** _@tupdeeoh: Hiiiiiiiiiiii._ **

@kaitup: shit.

@kaitup: sorry love. i was because loey was out for the night.

@kaitup: didn’t know he was

@kaitup: so i had to facilitate everything.

@kaitup: but here i am now.

@kaitup: are you listening? mixlr?

** _@tupdeeoh: Yep! Is that…you?_ **

** _@tupdeeoh: Oh my god. Your voice sounds lovely._ **

** _@tupdeeoh: AKASHFJSDF KAI YOU DIDN’T HAVE TO_ **

** _@tupdeeoh: I MEAN NINI YOU SHOULDN’T HAVE_ **

@kaitup: we weren’t able to celebrate today together.

@kaitup: it was the least i could do.

@kaitup: sorry love. let me make it up to you.

@kaitup: any song request?

** _@tupdeeoh: Please play I Like Me Better?_ **

** _@tupdeeoh: Please?_ **

@kaitup: on it, love.

@kaitup: i don’t usually sing but when i do it’s for someone special like you.

** _@tupdeeoh: I love your voice._ **

** _@tupdeeoh: I really do._ **

** _@tupdeeoh: It’s very special to me._ **

@kaitup: are you going to sleep now, love?

** _@tupdeeoh: But I don’t want to sleep yet. : ( _ **

@kaitup: one last song before we go?

** _@tupdeeoh: Sure._ **

** _@tupdeeoh: Lego House?_ **

@kaitup: i think i love you better now.

@kaitup: goodnight.

┬┴┬┴┤•ᴥ•ʔ├┬┴┬┴

— NOVEMBER 26, 2019 —

@kaitup: love? i know you’re in hiatus but….

@kaitup: i miss you.

@kaitup: come back, alright?

@kaitup: it’s the 26th today and i want to celebrate this day with you.

@kaitup: please come.

@kaitup: i hope you come.

@kaitup: soo…i also want to say something to you.

@kaitup: i don’t think i will stay here after the next year.

@kaitup: i have a lot on my plate and i don’t think…

@kaitup: never mind i am sorry. please don’t take it the wrong way.

@kaitup: i miss you. take care of yourself alright?

┬┴┬┴┤•ᴥ•ʔ├┬┴┬┴

— NOVEMBER 29, 2019 —

** _@tupdeeoh: Am I late—_ **

** _@tupdeeoh: Shit I am aren’t I._ **

** _@tupdeeoh: Please tell me you’re still here._ **

** _@tupdeeoh: Please?_ **

** _@tupdeeoh: Kai?_ **

** _@tupdeeoh: I’m sosososososo sorry I missed out on our monthsary._ **

** _@tupdeeoh: Please don’t leave me here, Nini?_ **

** _@tupdeeoh: Please?_ **

** _@tupdeeoh: I...also have something I want to tell you._ **

** _@tupdeeoh: I love you I really do._ **

** _@tupdeeoh: Sleep well Nini. I love you._ **

┬┴┬┴┤•ᴥ•ʔ├┬┴┬┴

— DECEMBER 26, 2019 —

@kaitup: happy monthsary, love!

** _@tupdeeoh: Happy monthsary my darling love baby boy sweet bear angel._ **

@kaitup: i love you so much.

@kaitup: i’m going to sound weird now so be ready.

** _@tupdeeoh: What is it love?_ **

@kaitup: can i call you? in like…kkt or something.

@kaitup: i want to hear your voice.

@kaitup: if it’s okay?

@kaitup: do you have kkt?

** _@tupdeeoh: I do…_ **

** _@tupdeeoh: [QR_Code_KKT.jpg]_ **

** _@tupdeeoh: Just tell me if it’s getting too weird or something. I’ll stop rambling._ **

** _@tupdeeoh: AKSdfhafh I’m actually scared_ **

** _@tupdeeoh: Oh you’re calling wait—_ **

┬┴┬┴┤•ᴥ•ʔ├┬┴┬┴

** _“Hello?”_ **

“hey. merry christmas!”

** _“Merry Christmas…Nini? This you?”_ **

“hey, love.”

** _“You sound awesome as always.”_ **

“are you kidding me? you sound way nicer. didn’t know you had such a beautiful voice.”

** _“No I don’t!”_ **

“so…how’d your Christmas go?”

** _“Fine, just fine— we don’t usually do much during Christmastime. Just prefer to spend the day eating or having fun. We go to bed early. Nothing much. You?”_ **

“nothing much too. well except for this.”

** _“I’ll have you know that your laugh is lovely.”_ **

[KKT: konjuring_ is trying to video call. Accept?]

“hey.”

** _“Hey.”_ **

** _“Nini?”_ **

“oh wow. you’re kyungsoo?”

** _“Is it really such a disappointment—“_ **

“what— no, i meant that like… you’re the one i’ve been talking to? lucky me.”

** _“Wha—”_ **

“you are adorable. lovely. wow. i never knew. i should have known. why didn’t i know i was internet boyfriends with a literal god again?”

** _“We never let it get this close I guess.”_ **

“we should have.”

** _“Nini I’ll have you know that you might be the most handsome human I’ve seen. So far.”_ **

“nope, have you looked at yourself in the mirror?”

** _“Shut up.”_ **

┬┴┬┴┤•ᴥ•ʔ├┬┴┬┴

They talked the entire night. From everything to everything that they can: food, movies, music, what they like and don’t like. Kyungsoo talked more than Jongin, both of them staring at their cameras intently. Kyungsoo learned that Jongin hates coffee and that he’s a dancer in their school, aiming to get a scholarship to enter university through his skills. Jongin learns that Kyungsoo loves to cook, actually cooking some meals for the Christmas feast they have yearly. He doesn’t want to get to culinary school, though, instead wanting to pursue a psychology degree. They find out that they both have the same schools in mind, furthering the want to see each other.

The truth is that in the past few months, Kyungsoo has finally admitted, at least to himself more than he wants to, that he likes Jongin. Not just Kai from Taste Up!, but Jongin himself. He knows that the lines that keep those two apart are almost blurry at this point and that he should pick and choose, but he does not care. Kyungsoo likes Jongin and that is it.

And the truth is that he’s scared of ever losing Jongin in his life. He’s been a constant source of wisdom, advice, love, life— he was in, hook line and sinker, over this damn man. It’s been three whole months since they started being internet boyfriends and Kyungsoo realized he was never going to get overt this crush. If anything, everything Jongin does will always be a trigger for Kyungsoo to like him even more.

That’s not to say that he hasn’t told Baekhyun about this, His friend was all too willing to help Kyungsoo convince himself that getting real with Jongin would be a great idea, because he and Loey were trying to make it real between them, too.

But Kyungsoo is afraid.

So he sticks to what he knows best the next months, role playing as Kai’s boyfriend, talking with Jongin over KKT every time they can, and pretending he doesn’t want to pull everything from the realm of internet dating and internet role playing to the real world. Every time someone asks him if he has someone special, he says yes, but labels are different. He can’t say he has a boyfriend but he can’t not say that he doesn’t have one. So one day, he finally convinces himself to say to Jongin that he likes him. Truly. Truthfully.

┬┴┬┴┤•ᴥ•ʔ├┬┴┬┴

**[1 Message Request from: @konjuring_]**

@konjuring_: hey, kyungsoo. you…do know who this is right. i’m just leaving a message here since…remember what i told you last night? that i was really stressed out because of here and all the shit that has happened the past few days (everyone is acting so weird tbh) and that i also wanted to focus on the coming exams as well, right? i’m really sorry, kyungsoo. i had to leave. even my kkt I’m deactivating. i’ve been mostly inactive anyway; loey’s about to do some number on me when we meet i swear. i’m sorry i had to leave you during everything; all of this pariah that’s been going on, and i want you to know that you were one of the few people that made me think twice about leaving. not even loey was on that list. i was scared of leaving you because i didn’t want our connection broken, but i have to because i can’t have too many things on my plate right now. soo, remember that you’re always going to be number 1 in my heart. you’ll always be my constant. you’ll always be my love. i’m sorry i had to leave so selfishly. i hope you’ll do fine without me, love. take care of yourself hmm? please do. eat well and rest well.

@konjuring_: i love you, kyungsoo. i really do.

_ **[@tasteuptwt: unverified: Kai @kaitup]** _

┬┴┬┴┤•ᴥ•ʔ├┬┴┬┴

Kyungsoo closed his eyes and breathed deeply. This was just something over the internet. This wasn’t something that was meant to last. He was so sure that he was not going to be affected when he saw the unverified tweet, but when it came down to it, he wasn’t sure that he was ready at all.

He tried several times to contact him, tried all of his other accounts— even those that he didn’t tell and Kyungsoo just managed to track, but nothing. No sign of him.

And to think that the last thing he said before he left was “I love you, Kyungsoo. I really do.”

Who wouldn’t want to ask what was that?

And that Jongin, how dare he leave without letting Kyungsoo say how he felt?

For some reason, Kyungsoo thought that what they had, their _connection_, was something else. It was beyond the words that were exchanged, the jokes laughed at, his smiles, their…_something, _whatever that is. He could not put his finger on it, though. Jongin disappearing into thin air, instead of giving him doubt, gave him hope that maybe it was not just him that was feeling that way. Maybe that “I love you” was true. The truth is that if Kyungsoo were to say it, he would say “I love you too”, and mean it. He had to know. But how?

A few weeks pass, their roleplay agency increased in members, but Kyungsoo stayed, hoping that one day Jongin would come back. No one came in his character, however, and even the other people just didn’t seem right. They didn’t type like him, didn’t joke like him and just wasn’t him. The more he stayed, the more hopeless he became. Baekhyun chatted with him everyday, wanting to cheer him up, but there was no use.

“_Maybe he just didn’t want to lead you on. You just have to accept that he might not be coming back.” _Baekhyun says over the phone one day, Kyungsoo getting ready to go to his place.

“He didn’t want to lead me on but he said I love you and said MY name, not D.O.’s?” Kyungsoo counters. “I don’t think that’s what people do when they do not want to lead people on.”

“_See, Kyungsoo, the thing is...this is the internet we’re talking about. There’s a certain line that we all don’t want to cross, but we all did, and now you’re double taking ever decision you’re making._” Baekhyun sighs. “_That’s not the Kyungsoo I know. The Kyungsoo I know would let it go and, for instance, come with me to a summer trip._”

“Tell that to me when I arrive there.” Kyungsoo lightens up at the mention of “summer trip”, because that’s what he’s been looking forward all summer long. He has been mentioning this all week before school ended to his parents and they agreed, especially when they heard that Baekhyun was with their son.

When they meet, Kyungsoo immediately makes a beeline to the kitchen where he takes a glass of water and gulps it hurriedly before facing Baekhyun. “So, what’s the plan?”

“Actually…” Baekhyun scratches his nape and smiles. “This was planned by the guys in the agency. They wanted to meet-up, so you’re coming with me.”

“Why didn’t they ask me?” Kyungsoo asks, confused.

“You took a hiatus, remember?” Baekhyun says as they go to his bedroom.

“Riiiiight.” Kyungsoo nods, plopping on the bed. “God, Baekhyun, I miss him. I miss talking to him. I miss sending him memes. I miss giving him good nights and good mornings, and every conversation in between.”

“I didn’t think you would be this type of person, really.” Baekhyun looks at his friend whose face is hidden amongst pillows. “You really like him, don’t you?”

“I do.” What was the point of lying? Kyungsoo knew better. “I really, honestly do. I just wanted to let him know that. I’ll take the fall.“

“Oh, oh my god you _are_ whipped.”

“I am.” Kyungsoo sits up. “Don’t say you’re not, though, for that Loey.”

“Actually…” Baekhyun’s face reddens, making his pink hair look even more pink in the light, and he looks down for a second. “We’re meeting up that day, too.”

Kyungsoo lets out a squeal. Even though he’s sad because his internet love story ended so abruptly, he’s still happy that Baekhyun could have his. Loey seemed like a sweet boy; the instances that they’ve talked, he seemed like someone that Kyungsoo could easily have been friends with. Maybe this time that they could meet each other, they could be actual, real life friends.

They spend the night packing and, in Kyungsoo’s case, silently waiting. He knows that Jongin became close with Loey and that there’s a chance, ever so miniscule, that they could see each other in this trip. That’s why he’s waiting for even a sliver of an update from the guy that stole his heart at “how are you is usually with a question mark, not an exclamation point.”

The next day, Baekhyun’s parents drive them to the bus station where they were supposed to meet up with their agency members.

“Remember, be alert!” Baekhyun’s dad says before driving away and leaving the two seemingly lost boys in the station. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun fetch their phones on their pockets, about to update, when loud voices from behind caught their attention.

“Yo, they’re here!” A boy, much taller than them, said while smiling at Baekhyun, and then training his gaze at Kyungsoo and waving slightly. His voice was deep and slightly husky, and there was no denying, especially with the glint that shone in Baekhyun’s eyes: This was Loey.

“Hi Chanyeol!” Baekhyun greeted joyfully then looked at Kyungsoo. “He’s Loey.”

“Got that.” He nodded, then waved at the boy. There were five more behind him, all joyfully waving at the two of them while causing a ruckus within the station. When they got to the two, Chanyeol immediately hugged Baekhyun then, not letting go, waved at Kyungsoo again.

“Hello, Kyungsoo. I’ve heard so much about you.” There was a hint of playfulness in his voice that Kyungsoo immediately connected to stories the taller heard from Jongin. Chanyeol pointed to the five other guys who were quick to say hi.

“That’s Suho, his name’s Junmyeon.” He said, pointing to a boy that was about their height but with pearly white skin and a smile that was very...fatherly.

“Chen, his real name’s Jongdae.” This one had the corner of his lips upturned as well, smiling with crescents in his eyes. “He’s kinda loud, so beware.”

“Why’d you have to say that?” Chen’s voice resounded inside the closed space, making everyone laugh.

Chanyeol carried on introducing everyone to the two new boys with them. “His name is Minseok, he’s Xiumin.” Minseok smiled at everyone, his cheeks round and plump, his eyes almost like slits.

“Lay? Remember Lay? That’s him right there.” He pointed to a guy looking at his phone, then at them with a wide smile. Kyungsoo noticed that he had kind of lazy eyes, which made him curious. “His name is Yixing.”

“Last but not the least we have here Hunnie. His real name is Sehun.” Chanyeol gestured to the boy beside him, almost as tall and almost as big, too. He smiled a toothy grin and waved.

Kyungsoo looked around to see if there was any other with them, someone along the name of Jongin, but there was nobody in sight. Chanyeol, probably sensing this, leaned in and whispered in Kyungsoo’s ear.

“He didn’t come, I’m sorry.” Kyungsoo nodded as Chanyeol looked at him apologetically, then looked away so that he missed the knowing smile on his friend’s face.

They waited for the bus, boisterous boys laughing and, in the case of Chanyeol and Baekhyun, talking with their hands laced with each other. Kyungsoo watched them in silence, randomly punctuated by questions from the five boys that thankfully kept his other thoughts at bay. Specifically Jongin thoughts.

They arrived at the resort and checked in first before going to the beach where they immediately splashed their way in, everyone except for Kyungsoo who was looking at them with a smile on his face. He looked at the horizon and took a deep breath.

Maybe Jongin was just another person in his life that he had to meet in order to grow. He will never stop harboring feelings for him, though, not when he’s that special to Kyungsoo. For some reason it was only him that made Kyungsoo feel the proverbial butterflies whenver he would hear his name or speak to him. Maybe Kyungsoo should start moving on.

He was deep in his thoughts when Chanyeol ran to him from the water, grinning from ear to ear.

“You okay?” He asked, and Kyungsoo merely nodded.

“Good, because my special guest is here.”

Kyungsoo barely had time to turn around when he was struck by the voice that sent shivers down his spine and a big, wide smile on his face.

“Hi, love.”

┬┴┬┴┤•ᴥ•ʔ├┬┴┬┴

They walked along the sand, feeling the softness against their feet. Kyungsoo learned that Jongin did try to go back but to no avail; he hadn’t tried to message Kyungsoo because there comes a time when it’s too late to say something, right?

“I don’t think anything’s too late.” Kyungsoo commented, watching the boys slowly emerge from the water, walking slolwy towards them. He looked at Jongin and smiled.

“I forgot to tell you something.” Jongin says, taking out from behind him a small piece of paper.A handwritten letter. “Everything’s in there.”

Kyungsoo opened the letter.

Love.

In the short span of time that I’ve known you, it has always amazed me how you have given me so much support and love and admiration and happiness. I have received so much from you and I don’t think I ever gave that back. Everything I said, I said as Kai and as Jongin: you are the only person I am willing to talk to at 3 am in the morning about whatever it is that you want to talk about, because I will never grow tired of listening. You are the only one that makes me smile so wide I think my cheeks hurt sometimes. You are the only one that makes my heart flutter, and the only one that makes me anxious whenever we don’t talk. You’re the only one I worry about constantly because you’re the only one. That’s it. You are my only one and I want to keep it that way.

Kyungsoo, if you will — I am asking for permission to court you. I want to prove to you that I am sincere; this isn’t just some other internet fling— I want this to work and I want us to work. Let me do this right. Let us start again from the beginning.

I love you, Kyungsoo. Always have and always will.

Jongin.

Kyungsoo did not even wait to fold the letter back before he wrapped his arms around Jongin, tears in his eyes.

“Yes. A hundred times, yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pure #11
> 
> Kaisoo are from different parts of the world. They got to know each other through roleplaying in twitter and become really good friends to the point where they message each other outside of roleplaying. As time went by, Soo develops a crush on Nini and decides to confess after sooooooooooooo much self encouragement. But just when he's about to do so, Nini deactivates his accounts. After months of sulking and overthinking, Kyungsoo gets invited for an out of town with friends. He gets the surprise of his life
> 
> =============
> 
> Hey! So... I kind of deviated (somewhat) from the prompt but I hope it worked... heh. I had a hard-ish time getting this out because...things. winkwonk. No but really I love the rp world and miss it dearly but I can't really do that right now (also, agencies that'll last are like looking for a pin in a haystack).
> 
> If there are any of you inspired to make an SNS au about this, feel free to reach out to me and I'll gladly help you with the material. heh.
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
